The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin
by dragonicdevil
Summary: It's been three months since the battle with Carnage and Spider-Man's life seems to get better, that is until signs of that the Green Goblin has return begin to show up, can Spidey stop the Goblin again but is it even the same Goblin or is it someone else? Maybe some PeterxGwen
1. A few normal days for Spidey

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**This is the sequel to my story `Spider-Man's Ultimate challenge´ in this story so will Spidey have a hard time because signs of the return of the Green Goblin troubles him, is this Norman Osborn who is still alive or is it someone else and can Spider-Man stop him? Read to find out.**

Chapter 1- A few normal days for Spidey

It was in the evening in New York, the city was calm and quiet, high up in the air on the top of a skyscraper sat New York's great protector Spider-Man and was looking down on the streets and the cars down there, he sighed and just enjoyed the peace and quiet even though he knew it would only be temporarily.

"It's gone three months now since I stopped Carnage and locked away both the symbiotes forever, I have been working almost over time as a crime fighter since crimes has been pretty high recently, one good thing is that people is starting to trust me again, a lot of people lost faith in me after I bonded with the Venom symbiote".

Spider-Man stood up and looked down before he fell forward and fell towards the ground with his head first, once he got close to the ground so shot he a web-line and he swung so low that he swung between two cars, as he got up in the air again he heard people cheer for him. He swung around the city for about a half hour before he heard police sirens, he swung towards the sound and saw a car chase, he quickly swung past the police car and towards the speeding car.

"We shouldn't have stolen this car, if Spider-Man shows up.." said a guy in the passenger seat but the guy in the driver seat shouted, "SHUP UP, Spider-Man might be busy with something else right now", the girl that sat in the backseat leaned in and said, "Yeah I mean Spider-Man must have more important things to deal with than a few teens stealing a car".

At that moment so heard they a thud on the roof and got worried and got scared then Spider-Man looked through the window on the driver's seat, "Say my name three times and I magically appear". The three teens, two who was seventeen and one who was sixteen got scared and tried to shake him off but he just stuck to the roof and yawned, people never learned.

He grabbed the guy in the driver seat and threw him into the backseat before he quickly webbed all three teens and jumped into the car and hit the break hard making the car spin a little before it stopped, he got out of the car just as the police car had caught up and out came Sergeant Carter and officer DeWolff. DeWolff didn't look happy at the web-slinger, "We could have taken them ourselves", she walked past Spidey while Sergeant Carter stopped in front of him, "Ignore her Spidey, you did a good job stopping them, thanks".

Spider-Man said it was no problem before he jumped up in the air and began to swing away, he knew that it was soon time for him to get home but there was one more thing he had to do, something he hadn't done in a while, so he began to swing towards the cemetery.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE CEMETERY,

Spider-Man was walking between the tombstones while making sure no one was there to see him, he soon reached the right one grave and sat down on a knee and put his hand on the tombstone with the name Ben Parker carved into it, "Hi uncle Ben, I know it's been a while since I last visit you but I have been a little busy. I just wanted to tell you that it's okay with me and aunt May, I got a job at the Daily Bugle and I have good friends, of course it's a little bad between me and Harry now since I accidently killed his dad, he's mad that I still takes pictures of Spider-Man and sometimes ask me if I know who he is. I can't tell him that I'm Spider-Man and he won't listen to reason then I try to tell him that I didn't mean to do it".

Spider-Man sighed and looked at the tombstone before he continued, "Most people would have given up after all I have seen and all I have gone through, but I promised here on your grave that I would never look the other way for criminals again, but that's not the only reason I really care about what happens to other people, Spider-Man is a part of me and without that part of me I wouldn't be me anymore". Spider-Man stood up again, "Thanks for listening uncle Ben I needed that, I miss you but I know you will always watch over me", Spider-Man shot a web and began to make his way towards his home.

THE NEXT MORNING,

Peter woke up by his aunt shaking him, "Good morning aunt May", she smiled at him, "Good morning dear, Mary Jane and Gwen is here and wants to know if you wants to go to the Silver Spoon". Peter smiled and sat up, "Tell them I will be down in a few minutes", May smiled and nodded before she went down to tell the girls, Peter got up and put on his Spider-Man costume before putting his normal clothes over it.

He walked down the stairs to see Gwen and Mary Jane sitting on the couch waiting for him, they smiled then they saw him and said hello, Peter smiled before taking a bread to eat on the way and the three of them made their way to the spoon.

A HALF HOUR LATER AT THE SILVER SPOON,

Peter, MJ and Gwen sat at a table and were talking, MJ was just telling them about a new play they were going to do in the drama class and then she looked at Peter and asked with a low voice, "What about you tiger, much work for your other identity?" Peter smiled at her, "Nothing I can't handle, just a few bag snatchers, car chases and bank robberies, but no super baddie for a while which is a surprise, I expected the Sinister Six to try and get revenge on me for what I did to them as Spider-Venom". Gwen and MJ shivered, they remember how Peter had been then he had once again bonded with the black symbiote and became Spider-Venom and he had been terrifying.

But before they could continue talking so did something on the TV catch Peter's attention, apparently so had Kraven and Shocker attacked the Daily Bugle and if Spider-Man didn't show up so would things get ugly, Peter stood quickly up, "Well challenge faith and you will regret it, I call you guys after I take care of those two", Gwen and MJ nodded and looked at him worried as he ran out from the spoon.

10 MINUTES LATER AT THE DAILY BUGLE,

Kraven and Shocker was inside J Jonah Jameson's office waiting for the web-head and they were both getting tired of Jameson who was yelling at them, a few seconds later so were Kraven at his limits and walked over to Jameson, "IF YOU FREAKS ISN'T OUT OF THIS BUILDING IN 0.00543 SECONDS SO…" he became silent then Kraven grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. Kraven prepared to punch Jameson then he suddenly began to sniff in the air, he growled and turned around and looked at the window behind him in time to see Spider-Man come swinging before he crashed through the window and placed both feet in Kraven's face.

Kraven flew into the wall while he dropped Jameson, Spider-Man looked at him, "Get out of here pickle puss, I will take care of these two morons", Jameson got quickly back up on his feet and ran out of his office while Spidey turned to Shocker, "Well I guess it's time to squash the bug", he began to charge up his blasters but Spidey shot two webs at his legs and pulled. Shocker fell on his back and his blaster got aimed at Kraven who got hit by a powerful sonic blast sending him through the wall, Kraven fell towards the ground but he reached out and managed to dig his claws into the building to stop his fall.

At the same time so was Spider-Man dodging Shocker's attacks while he was waiting for an opening, he managed to shot web in his eyes distracting him, he just that moment to jumped at him and ripped the blasters of his arms before giving him five hard punches to the face, knocking him out, but just as he had finished webbing Shocker to the floor so was he tackled by Kraven, who had crawled back up, from behind.

They went out through the window Spidey had smashed earlier, they fell towards the ground while they were punching at each other, Spider-Man's spider sense suddenly began to warn him for the ground that was getting closer, he punched Kraven in the face before he grabbed him and shot a web and swung lower, towards the ground. Once they were pretty close so let Spider-Man go of Kraven who fell to the ground, Kraven growled as he got up while looking at Spider-Man who landed in front of him, he ran towards the wall-crawler who tried to jump out of the way but Kraven grabbed his leg and began to slam him into the ground.

Spider-Man's body was sore everywhere by the time Kraven stopped slamming him into the ground, he turned around only to see Kraven slash with his claws at his face, Spider-Man rolled out of the way and big slash marks appeared in the place he had been lying at a few seconds ago, he got up in time to receive a hard punch to the stomach, he gasped but grabbed Kraven's arm and threw the lion man into a wall, he ran towards Kraven and began to punch him in the face over and over, Kraven was powerful but even he began to fell dizzy from the web-head's attacks and soon lost consciousness.

Spider-Man webbed Kraven to the ground and then heard the sound of police cars and looked in the direction the sound came from, the cars was soon there and Spider-Man walked over to Captain George Stacy who was there, "Captain Stacy, both the villains is down for the count, Kraven is over there and Shocker is still in Jameson's office". George smiled at him and told Spider-Man that he had done a good job and Spidey smiled but it disappeared then he saw Jameson come towards them.

"STACY, YOU HAVE ONE SECOND TO ARREST SPIDER-MAN FOR THE ATTACK ON THE BUGLE, IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THE WEB-HEAD IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE ATTACK!" Spider-Man sighed before he shot a web-line and began to swing up in the air, once he got up on a rooftop he took out his phone and called Gwen, she answered quickly, "Peter are you okay, are you hurt, did you stop them?" Peter held his phone away from his ear, "Calm down Gwen I'm fine and yes I stopped them, I'm just a little sore otherwise I'm not hurt at all".

He heard Gwen sigh in relief before she got quiet for a few seconds, she then said that Mary Jane wanted to talk and handed the phone to her, "Hi Pete, I'm glad you're not hurt, we saw Kraven slam you into the ground and then punch you but we didn't know what happen before that so we were worried", Peter told her that he was fine and asked her to tell him where he could met them again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HARRY,

Harry watched the news and saw Spider-Man fight Kraven and Shocker and he felt his anger rising, after he saw Spider-Man talk to Captain Stacy and got furious over that he didn't try to arrest the web-head, he was sure that Jameson was right about that Spider-Man was the mastermind behind the attack on the Daily Bugle.

"Don't worry dad, I will make sure that Spider-Man pays for what he did to you, he will regret that he didn't try and help you fight the influence of the green", Harry threw the TV remote into the wall in anger.

WITH GWEN AND MARY JANE,

Gwen and Mary Jane stood in front of a alley and waited, they slightly jumped then they felt a hand touched each of their shoulders, they looked around and saw Peter behind them, "Hi, let's go and eat something you two, after that fight so am I starving", the girls looked at each other before he began to giggle and then the three friends went to buy a pizza.

**So Peter first spent time with MJ and Gwen before he had to go and fight Shocker and Kraven, he managed to stop them before they did too much damage and then returned to the girls to spend more time with them and Harry swore that he would make Spider-Man pay for what happened to his father, what will happen to our favorite web-slinger and can he fight it? Continue reading and please review.**


	2. Midtown High under attack

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**Last time so did Spider-Man stop a few teenagers who had stolen a car and the next day was he going to spend some time with Mary Jane and Gwen but had to go and fight Shocker and Kraven who had attack the Daily Bugle. He defeated them and made it back to MJ and Gwen and the three of them decided to go and eat, in the meantime so had Harry watched the fight on TV and swore that Spider-Man would pay, what is our hero going to be forced to face next?**

Chapter 2- Midtown High under attack

Peter woke up, it was Monday and it was time to get to school, he went up and yawned, he had been up to 03.00 am fighting crimes, four bag snatches, two attempt to burglary and three more car chases, he was tired but he had to go to school.

He went down and sat down at the table there his breakfast already waited for him, he had just finished eating then someone knocked on the door, May went and opened the door and saw George standing there, "Hello there Mrs Parker, I thought that I could drive Peter and Mary Jane to school today", Peter smiled at George because he had a good feeling that he was doing this for him, George knew he had been up until 03.00 am and must have realized that he was tired and to tell the truth, Peter was too tired to web-sling.

Peter got into the car there MJ and Gwen was already sitting, they immediately saw that he was tired, "Had a long night tiger?" Peter nodded, George looked into the backseat, "He was up to 03.00 am", Gwen and MJ looked shocked at Peter who couldn't understand why they were so shocked, "What? It's not the first time I'm up that late, in fact sometimes I have barely gotten any sleep at all, the longest I have been up in the night doing this is 5.30 am". Gwen and MJ couldn't believe their ears.

They were on their way to school then George got a call about that a bank was getting robbed, Gwen and MJ looked at Peter who now was fully awake, George saw the determined look on his face, "This might be something we can handle Peter, so let's focus on getting you to school", but then they heard that it was Mysterio who was robbing the bank.

George sighed and turned over to the side, Peter jumped out and ran into an alley, Gwen and MJ looked at the rooftops and soon saw Spider-Man swinging away, they were worried, he was their friend and knowing his secret didn't make it better.

15 MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man arrived at the scene just as a giant serpent was chasing the cops, he sighed and swung towards the illusionist Mysterio aka Quentin Beck, "Hey Mysti, my goldfish wants its fishbowl back so I will have to take it from you". Green smoke appeared and a dragon, a werewolf and a tiger appeared as well a lot more, Spidey took and made a web-blindfold and put it over his eyes, he knew this was the best way to fight Mysterio, to let his spider sense guide him.

The dragon flew towards him, but his spider sense didn't go off so he ignored it, the tiger roared and attacked, this time so did his spider sense go off, he ducked for the attack and ripped the right front leg off the mechanical tiger, he slammed the leg into the tiger's head smashing it.

The werewolf attack and once again so did his spider sense go off, he grabbed both of its arms and used his great strength to rip off its arms before he grabbed the robot's left shoulder and punched its head off. He ripped the blindfold and quickly shot a web-line that hit Mysterio in the chest and pulled him towards himself, he grabbed Mysterio pulling off his gloves which was the controls for all his illusions and robots before he smashed the bowl on his head before handing him over to the police and made his way towards Midtown High.

A HALF HOUR LATER AT MIDTOWN HIGH,

Mary Jane and Gwen was waiting in front the gym, Peter had told them that he usually change behind it, soon so did they see Spider-Man swing over the roof and a few minutes later so did Peter Parker show up, "You know it won't feel good if we're all late because of me", the girls smiled at him, "You will have to get used to it", the three of them walked towards the school building.

Peter and the girls walked towards their lesson with Captain Stacy, once inside the classroom so did the lesson begin, George was talking about different levels of crimes and what the punishment for them was then he saw Harry holding up his hand, "Yes Harry?" Harry stood up, "Captain Stacy, you had the chance to capture Spider-Man yesterday but didn't, why do you allow that murderer to run loose in the city?"

George sighed, "We have had this discussion before, he tried to stop him and what happened was an accident, without him this city would not survive", Harry growled, he sat down and didn't say another word during the lesson, once it was over so was he the first out of the room, Peter, MJ and Gwen sighed before they made their way towards their history class.

WITH THE REMAINING MEMBERS OF THE SINISTER SIX.

Rhino growled and threw another big rock, Electro played with electricity in his hands, Doc Ock sat while thinking and Vulture was walking around, suddenly Electro yelled, "I can't take this, I want out there to kill the spider-freak and get cured", Dock Ock smiled, "I know and I know the perfect place to strike to lure him out.

AT MIDTOWN HIGH, LUNCH TIME,

Peter was going between the tables, he saw Gwen sitting with Harry and a few tables away saw Liz and Mary Jane, he walked over to them, Liz smiled at him then she saw him, "Hi Petey how are you today?" Peter smiled at her and sat down, "A little tired, I didn't sleep well last night", MJ gave him a `No kidding- look´, Peter was about to say something but his spider sense began to tingle, he stood up just as a piece of the ground behind their table exploded when Rhino jump up through the ground.

A some of the bigger pieces fell towards Liz and MJ but Peter jumped over to their side and pulled them away right before the table was crushed, he saw the four remaining members of the Sinister Six stand there, he quickly drag Liz and Mary Jane away to get them somewhere safe.

Liz and MJ kept running but then they noticed that Peter had disappeared, Liz wondered where he was but MJ knew exactly what he was going to do, she looked up on the roof of the gym and soon saw Spider-Man stand there before he jumped down in front of his enemies and MJ hoped that he would be okay before she and Liz continued running.

WITH SPIDEY,

Spider-Man looked at his enemies and they looked back at him, he could see that they wanted payback for the last time they met Electro charged at him first but Spidey dodged before he pulled out a pair of rubber gloves he had with him now every time he put on the costume. Electro saw him coming and tried to fry him but he dodged the blasts and began punching him, his spider sense suddenly warned him for that Rhino was charging at him, he grabbed Electro and threw him at Rhino before webbing him at the big horn head, for a few seconds so flew electricity through Rhino before he managed to rip Electro of himself, but he had gotten several weakened by that.

But while Spider-Man looked at them so didn't he notice that one of Doc Ock's arms was coming his way, his spider sense went off but too late and it smacked him hard in the face sending him flying into the wall of the school building, he shook his head to clear it but then so did his spider sense warn him for that all four of Ock's arms was coming his way. Spidey jumped out the way while he climbed Ock's arms toward him and then gave Ock a hard punch to the face sending him flying and then Spidey landed on him while he took out the battery for the arms, taken away their power source and then knocked Doc Ock out.

He then heard a scream and saw Vulture up in the air while held Harry in his feet, Spidey got worried and angry at the same time, worried for Harry and angry over that the Vulture had grabbed him, Vulture was flying away while Spidey was swinging after him. Vulture looked at Harry, "I was planning of destroying your father but since I'm too late I guess his son will have to do", Vulture was flying away but shocked then he heard a voice say, "Hey you old bird, he's not your dinner so you better return him", he looked down just as a pair of feet slammed into his face, Spider-Man grabbed Harry and swung back towards the school.

Spider-Man landed inside a classroom and let go of Harry, "Get out of here Osborn, I will handle…" he got quiet then his spider sense warned him and he turned around to see Harry bringing down a chair towards his head, Spidey held up an arm and the chair got smashed then it collided with the arm and didn't do any damage to the web-head. Harry looked shocked at the broken chair in his hands and then at Spidey, he threw the chair away and then tried to punch Spider-Man but the web-head stopped his punch easily before he pushed Harry so he landed on the ground, "I don't have time for this but listen to me, I didn't mean to kill your father it was an accident and if I could I would go back in time and do something different so he would have lived, but you have to realize that your father would still have gone to prison".

Harry was about to say something but Spider-Man had already jumped out through the window again, "I will get you for what you did to my father Spider-Man, I swear it".

BACK TO THE BATTLE,

Spider-Man was swinging towards the Vulture, the old man tried to use his razor sharp wings and cut the web-spinner in half but Spidey dodged before he began to shot web after web until Vulture was inside a web cocoon, he attached it to the wall but then he got hit by a powerful electric blast sending him off the wall and towards Rhino who had a punch prepared and Spidey got a hard punch which sent him flying through two walls. People screamed when they saw Spider-Man fly through the wall and began to run, he got up just as Electro landed in front of him, he dodged his blast while putting on the rubber gloves again, he then gave Electro six hard punches to the face, knocking him out cold.

Spider-Man saw Rhino charge at him and he knew it could get ugly if they fought inside the school so he quickly jumped out through a window and as stupid as Rhino was, who didn't realize he could use the kids inside the school as an advantage over Spidey, followed him. Spider-Man landed on the school yard and looked at Rhino, Rhino ran towards him but Spidey jumped over him while launching a punch at his only weak spot, his face, Rhino took a few steps back but swung his arm around and nailed the web head in the side making him fly across the ground, in physical combat so was Rhino his toughest enemy. Rhino ran towards him but then gas containers landed around him and released knockout gas, Rhino began to get dizzy by the gas and Spidey took that opportunity and stuck to Rhino's chest and delivered one punch after another to his face.

Weakened by the electricity and having gotten dizzy by the knockout gas so couldn't Rhino take much of that assault and soon lost consciousness, Spider-Man went down on his knees as soon as Rhino collapsed and held the side Rhino had gotten in his last punch at. He felt a hand grab him and helped him back up on his feet, Spider-Man looked at the one who had helped him and saw that it was George, "Are you okay?" He asked worried, Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders, "Not completely okay but I'm alive, although Rhino did almost break five of my ribs with that last punch but I will be fine in a few hours".

Spider-Man took and swung over the gym's roof, he grabbed his camera before he landed behind the gym and grabbed the web-bag which contained his clothes and then swung away, once he got to Forest Hill and he changed back to Peter Parker, he walked towards his house, his aunt May was waiting at the door, "Peter dear I was so worried then I heard about the attack on your school", she hugged him and he had to stop himself from gasping in pain then she touched the side Rhino had punched. He said he was okay and then went up to his room, he develop the photos and then Gwen called him, he told her that he was fine except for his sore body (he didn't tell her about his ribs) and then he called MJ to tell her that he was fine.

LATER WITH HARRY,

Harry was throwing things around, he had the chance to make Spider-Man pay but he was too weak to do it, Spider-Man was a super powered type while he was a normal teenager, he went inside his father's old office and looked through his laptop, he suddenly found some notes, Harry got shocked because according to them so had his father not been under the influence of the green but in complete control.

He realized that his father had known exactly what he had been doing but that didn't mean that he had to die, Harry then saw a voice manipulator and the numbers to all the former members of the Gob Squad, he tried the manipulator and the Green Goblin's voice came out of it, he got a sick smile on his face before he began to make a few calls.

**So Harry now knows that his father had been in complete control over his actions but he's still out to get revenge on Spider-Man, what is he planning to do with all this new knowledge he have gained from his father's laptop and can Spidey handle it? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Return of the Gob Squad and the Goblin

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**Last time so was George driving Peter, MJ and Gwen to school when Peter had to go and fight Mysterio who tried to rob a bank, after that he went to school that was later attacked by the remaining members of the Sinister Six, he managed to beat them but it was tough, in the mean time Harry find out that his dad had been in full control over his actions and also information that could make life difficult for Spider-Man, what will come Spidey's way and can he handle it?**

Chapter 3- Return of the Gob Squad and the Goblin

LATE IN THE NIGHT,

_Having grown up in a nice calm neighborhood in Queens like Forest Hill is responsible for me still having to get used to all these long nights even after all this time I have been fighting crimes, Spider-Man thought as he was swinging after a speeding car._

The thugs in the car saw him and opened fire but he easily dodged all the bullets before shooting a web that attached itself the back on the car and then attached it to a wall making the car unable to continue forward, the thugs flew inside the car because of the sudden stop, then Spidey opened the door to the driver seat and webbed them all up.

He then swung towards his home, he was not far away then his spider sense began to tingle, he flipped in the air and managed to avoid getting hit by a sticky green substance that he immediately recognized, it was what the Green Goblin had called his Gob-webs. He looked in the direction it came from and saw a few members of the Gob Squad which surprised him, he thought it had ceased to exist then the Goblin died, they jumped of the building then he began swinging towards them.

He landed on the roof they had been on and looked down but didn't see any sign of them he sighed because he knew that he would never find them now, but he also realized that this had been a calling card, to tell him that the Gob Squad was back, he once again began to make his way towards Queens. Two people with masks that looked like hallowing pumpkins looked at him while he was swinging away and then the phone began to ring for one of them and the person who by the sound of his voice was a man answered, "Yes he got the message, yes we will be ready for phase 2".

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN QUEENS, FOREST HILL,

Spider-Man made sure no one saw him as he slipped inside his window and took of his costume to reveal a really tired Peter Parker, as soon as he had put away his costume so that his aunt May wouldn't find it so collapsed he on his bed and fell asleep.

He was having nightmares about that the Green Goblin had returned and was trying to kill aunt May, Gwen and MJ and that he was trying to stop him but was too far away and could only watch helplessly as he killed them.

Peter sat up in his bed sweating like crazy, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 03.00 am in the night, he calmed down, "Easy Parker it was just a dream, don't get paranoid just because you saw some members of the Gob Squad, they be a few who just liked the weapons and continued like that, yeah right with my luck so is something really bad coming my way".

THE NEXT MORNING, TUESDAY 6.30 AM,

Peter was woke up and went down for breakfast, while he was still thinking about what he had seen last night, he wondered why the Gob Squad was back, the Goblin couldn't still be alive could he? He grabbed his bag and went outside and saw Captain Stacy's car waiting for him, he got inside and they made their way towards the school.

George saw in the mirror that something was bothering Peter, "Is something wrong Peter?" The girls had also seen it and was wondering what was wrong, Peter sighed, "Last night so did I run into a few members of the Gob Squad and now I can't stop thinking about it, I'm worried that the Green Goblin will return and if he does it will go crazy again".

Gwen and MJ gasped in shock and George looked at him shocked, "Pete, Norman Osborn is gone for good, both you and Harry knows that the best since both of you were there when it happened, although the two of you were in different situations at the time".

Peter sighed, he knew it all too well since he was the one who accidently ended Norman Osborn's life, but just because he was gone so didn't it mean that no one else could become the Goblin, three more had access to the Globulin Green, he would have to look it up later, "I know Captain Stacy but I don't think that the Gob Squad would just come out of hiding after almost four months without a reason, I will look into this and find out what's going on".

They didn't have more time to talk about this since they had reached the school and the three teenagers got out of the car and walked towards the building while George was driving towards the police station since he was going to be there today, the three teens was thinking about the conversation they had in the car. Peter, Gwen and MJ were worried about the return of the Gob Squad.

They walked towards their history lesson then they saw Harry who had a smug look on his face, "Hi Harry what's up?" Harry looked at Peter, "You will see in a few days", Peter was getting a bad feeling about this but before he could say anything so came their teacher and the lesson began.

AFTER THE HISTORY CLASS,

Peter and the girls prepared to go to their next class then they saw Harry go in the opposite direction, "Where are you going Harry?" Harry held up his phone, "Some Oscorp business, if I'm late tell Mrs Jerkins that I will be there soon". Peter nodded wondering if Harry was telling them everything before the three of them walked away leaving Harry alone.

Harry looked around to make sure no one saw him and took out the voice manipulator, he made a call and used the manipulator and said in the Goblin's voice, "Prepare phase 2 for later tonight, I will give you further instructions later", Harry put both the manipulator and his phone away and walked towards his English class with a smile on his face.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON,

Spider-Man was swinging around the city looking for trouble as well as looking for members of the Gob Squad, he couldn't get them out his head since he saw them last night, he was too worried about what their return could mean. But as he ran over a roof and was about to jump to another one so heard he noise from the alley under him, he looked down and saw three teens around his age, two of them was trying to rob the third one.

One of the two robbers held the third kid by the front of his shirt and said with a dangerous voice, "Listen, give us your money and we won't hurt you much", "Or how about this…" The two young robbers jumped then they heard a voice behind them, they turned around and took a few steps backwards in shock then they saw Spider-Man hanging upside down, "… You will leave this poor guy alone and do something important with your lives, or I will web you upside down in the middle of Manhattan with your pants and underwear webbed at your feet and your hands webbed behind your backs".

The two teens got scared at the thought and ran away, Spidey landed on the ground and walked over to the teen, "Are you okay?" The teen smiled at him, "Yeah I'm thanks for the help Spidey, my name is Joseph Clever by the way", he held out his hand and Spidey shook it, "No problem Joseph I'm just doing my job, hey what's wrong?" Joseph looked worried, "Man, I'm so going to be late thanks to those two, my mom is going to be so angry", Spidey looked at him before asking, "Where do you live, I will swing you there", The teen looked like this was a dream come true for him and told Spider-Man that he lived in Brooklyn.

Spidey told Joseph to get on his back, Joseph climbed on and Spider-Man jumped up in the air before he began swinging towards Brooklyn, Joseph screamed in excitement, after 15 minutes of swinging so did they reach Joseph's house, his mom came out as soon as she saw Spider-Man land with her son on his back.

"Joseph why are you with Spider-Man?" She asked in shock, Joseph looked at his mom, "Two bullies from my school tried to rob me", his mom gasped and asked if he was okay, "Yeah I'm fine thanks to Spider-Man", his mom smiled at Spidey, "Thanks Spider-Man for helping my son", Spider-Man held up his hand, "It was no problem Mrs Clever, just doing my duty".

Spider-Man was about to jump up in the air when Joseph stopped him, Spider-Man looked confused at him while he was digging inside his bag, he took out a pen and a picture of Spidey, "Can you sign this for me?" Mrs Clever gave him a look but Spidey chuckled before he took the picture and signed it, he gave it back to Joseph who held it like it was a treasure, his mom rolled her eyes and Spider-Man laughed.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Spider-Man was swinging around the city, he had so far stopped three robberies and tow bag snatchers, he suddenly heard a loud click from his left web shooter, he landed on a roof and changed the web cartridge in his left web shooter and decided it was best to change the other one as well so he did before he jumped of the roof and began swinging again.

He was shocked, except for the crimes he had already stopped earlier in the evening so was the night calm, "Maybe I can actually get a good night sleep", as soon as the world left his lips so did his spider sense began to tingle, four members of the Gob Squad appeared in the flying machines with Gob-web cannons which had been used against him during his last fight with the Goblin in front of him.

"Me and my big stupid mouth", Spider-Man let go of the web he was holding and fell to the ground as all four of the cannons fired Gob-webs at him and he barely avoided the green substance which hit the side of a building, he shot another web and began swinging away with the Gob Squad flying after him, he swung between buildings there it would be hard to follow him.

Spider-Man jumped over a roof only to see two dozen Gob Squad members with blasters on it and they began to fire spike balls at him and he had to do an incredible acrobatic performance in the air to avoid them all. Spider-Man landed behind them and began to punch them knocking them out while he dodged then they fired at him, his spider sense went off and he saw the flying machines, he got an idea and jumped over the Gob Squad and just as he figured so did they open fire, he spun in the air avoiding the Gob-webs as the green sticky substance hit the members of the Gob Squad on the roof and trapped them.

As soon as the members on the roof was dealt with so did he swing away from the roof, the machines tried to follow him but he was so fast and he swung between two building and then swung back and behind the machines as they began to fly over the roof.

Spider-Man shot a web at each of the machines and then attached them to the building, the machines tried to fly away but the webs soon stopped them before pulling them back towards the roof, Spidey jumped of the roof and stuck to the wall as the machines crashed into the roof, he jumped up to see the machines smashed the members on the Gob Squad on the ground, he webbed three of them to the ground while he picked up the fourth and took of his mask, revealing a man in his early twenties.

"Why are you guys back and where did you get all these weapons? The Goblin is gone and he was your weapon source", the man got an evil smile on his face, "Yeah well guess what, the Goblin isn't gone he just wanted everyone to think that, especially you, oh he also told us to give this to you once you took us down".

The man handed him a circular orange object, Spidey took it and saw that it had the face of a hallowing pumpkin painted on it, he pressed it a little and a blade came out on each side, he turned it around and saw something writing on the back, it said:

**I will see you soon Spider-Man. GG**

Spider-Man's eyes narrow before he began gathering the members to take them to jail.

WITH HARRY IN A OSCORP FACTORY,

Harry was looking around, according to his father's notes so was it supposed to be a secret room around here somewhere, he finally found it and pressed the code and the door to the secret room opened and Harry went inside.

Harry saw the gas chamber, a lot of Globulin Green and all of the Goblin's tech, he picked up a container of the green and put it in its container in the gas chamber and it closed, Harry took of his shirt as he walked over to the controls and started the countdown, he went inside the chamber and it closed, a few seconds later so did green gas appear in the chamber.

Harry screamed as he felt his muscle get at least four times bigger and his strength increase, his head got filled with amazing new ideas, after a few seconds so was the process finished and the door to the chamber opened and Harry came out. His body had gone through a total transformation, he was no longer weak but powerful, he also realized that this is have it must have felt for his father, who didn't have blackouts or lost control over his emotions.

"Just you wait Spider-Man, you will fall by my hands, as the new Green Goblin", Harry said while he took down a Goblin costume and put it on, he looked himself in the mirror before he began laughing like crazy.

**So Harry have now become the new Green Goblin and is going to take his revenge on Spider-Man for what happened to his father, can Spidey fight this new Goblin and what will he do if he finds out that this Goblin is also his best friend? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	4. Spidey vs Goblin and secrets discovered

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**Last time so was Spidey a little uneasy by the sudden return of the Gob Squad, he was looking for them then he saved a young man who's was Joseph Clever and he seemed to look up to Spidey, then later that night so was he attacked by the Gob Squad but he managed to defeat them and learned that they had been contacted by some who claimed to be the Goblin. At the same time so did Harry undergo the same process that turned his father into the Green Goblin and swore to take revenge on Spidey as the new Green Goblin, can Spidey handle this new Goblin even if he learns that it's his best friend? **

Chapter 4- Spidey vs Goblin and secrets discovered

It was Wednesday and the school day had just ended, Peter was going out of the school, he was thinking about the talk he had with Captain Stacy after he handed the police the Gob Squad.

FLASHBACK,

Spider-Man had just dropped the Gob Squad outside the police station and made his way up to Captain Stacy's office, the web-head jumped into his office and George turned around and looked at him, "its 01.30 am in the night, you should be sleeping now since you haven't been sleeping much lately", "I know Captain Stacy but I just nailed 28 members of the Gob Squad and guess what?" And so Spider-Man told George everything he had been told, George looked worried, "If this is true so will you have to watch your back".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Peter was thinking about what George had said and knew that he was right, if the Goblin was back, no matter who it was, he would come after him, Peter suddenly looked up as he saw something was happening between Harry and Gwen, Harry looked really smug and Gwen looked shocked and confused, Harry said something and to Peter's shock so slapped Gwen him.

Peter ran towards them while Harry was walking away, Peter reached Gwen and she buried her face in his chest and began to cry, MJ came up to them and told Peter that they maybe should take this somewhere else, Peter nodded and the three of them made their way toward the Silver Spoon.

Once they had reached the Spoon and Gwen had calmed down so did she began to explain, "Harry said he wanted to talk to me after class, he told me that things was over between us and that he knew about our feelings for each other Peter, he told me that if I wanted to be with a loser like you then I should, it was about then I slapped him".

Peter was shocked over what Gwen had told him, he knew that Harry was mad at him but this was just weird, suddenly so did they hear about that a building was burning not far from the spoon, Peter stood quickly up but Gwen grabbed his hand, "Be careful Pete", Peter smiled before kissing her on the cheek and said that he would, he ran out while Gwen was blushing and made sure to not look at Mary Jane who had a smile on her face.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man landed in front of the burning building and looked at it, it was a six storey building, the flames had become really intense, he ran towards one of the firefighters, "How does it look?" The Firefighter looked at him, "We have been told that all have made it out except for two kids on the sixth floor but the fire has spread to much and we can't get to them".

That was all Spidey needed to hear, he connected a web-line to a light pole and began spinning around faster and faster until he let go of the web and flew up in the air, he soon had reached the right floor and attached two webs to the building and pulled himself inside. He had to shield his face for the heat, he began to look around for the kids, inside one apartment so heard he suddenly coughs from inside a wardrobe.

He opened the doors to the wardrobe and saw two small boys inside, "Alright kids, give uncle Spidey a big hug and hold on tight because the three of us is going on a joyride", he picked up the boys who held onto him tightly as he began to run out of the apartment, but then his spider sense warned him and he saw a piece of the roof fall down and he jumped back to avoid it, he flipped over it and ran towards the window he had come in through and jumped out.

Once he landed on the ground so was ambulance people there with the parents right behind them, once they heard that their sons was going to be okay so did both the parents thank Spidey. But then so screamed a woman, she said her husband was home sick today, Spidey heard he was on the fourth floor and made his way towards the fourth floor.

Once he was on the fourth floor so did he began looking, he soon heard loud coughs from the last apartment on the right, he ran towards it and ripped the door off and went inside, he found the man and picked up before he ran out in the hallway again. But suddenly so did his spider sense began to tingle, he looked behind him and saw fire coming out from every apartment and spread across the hall. He began to run since the fire was coming towards him, he managed to jump out before the entire floor was on fire.

As soon as he landed he handed the man over to the ambulance people and as soon as his wife heard that he was going to be okay so did she hug Spider-Man while saying thank you over and over again, he said it was no problem as the he watched the firefighters try and take care of the fire.

TWO HOURS LATER,

Spider-Man was swinging towards the police station, Captain Stacy had called him and asked him to come, he reached the station and sat in the Captain's window, George looked at him, "We found something you should see in the building after they had finally stopped the fire".

He held out his hand and Spidey felt fear run through him then he saw the Captain hold a pumpkin blade, he looked at George, "I guess this means the Goblin really is back, and I will have to find him", George looked at him, he asked Spidey to be careful and Spidey said that he would be and then swung away.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, he would have to find the Goblin and he had three leads, Harry, Mrs Osborn and Donald Menken, he was closest to where Menken lived so he would check him first.

He went inside Menken's apartment and looked around, he didn't find anything suspicious so he went over to his computer and hacked into it and looked through the files but all he found was that Menken had quit Oscorp after the incident with the Goblin and worked now in a computer store. Spider-Man scratched Menken from his suspicious list and left his apartment while he was swinging towards the Osborn's home, while he was swinging he was thinking, Harry's mom hadn't any special reason for doing this, except for Norman's death but she didn't look like someone who would do something like this, Harry on the other hand was another story, he wanted to take revenge for his father and he had been taking the green before, while he was thinking so did his spider sense go crazy.

He let go of his web as four pumpkin bombs hit the wall he had been in front of and some rubble fell towards the ground, Spidey jumped after the rubble and caught it in a web that he attached to a wall, but before he could do anything so was he hit in the side by an energy beam that sent him of the wall and made him fall to the ground. He got up on his legs and looked up in the sky and saw him, the new Green Goblin was hovering over him on his glider, the Goblin took a bomb and threw it at Spidey but he shot a web that attached itself to the bomb and he threw it back at the Goblin.

The Green Goblin quickly took another bomb and threw it and the two bombs collided and caused an explosion and green smoke appeared, Spidey used the smoke as cover and jumped towards the Goblin who didn't saw him until it was too late and got a powerful punch to the face, but Spidey stuck his feet to the glider while he grabbed the Goblin and leaned back and then threw the Goblin over himself and onto the ground.

Spider-Man jumped off the glider and shot a web at it as it tried to make its way to the Goblin, he began to spin it around faster and faster until he let go of his web and it began to fly out of control higher and higher up in the air. Spider-Man's spider sense began to tingle and he turned around just in time to block a punch from the Goblin and responded with a powerful punch to the face, the Goblin took a few steps backwards but recovered quickly and punched Spider-Man hard in his stomach and the web-head gasped in pain and got temporally stunned.

The Goblin saw Spidey getting stunned and grabbed his head and kneed the wall-crawler in the face, Spidey went back a few steps as he held his head in pain, Goblin took out a pumpkin blade and tried to stab Spidey in the head but thanks to his spider sense so did he see the attack coming and used his left arm to block Goblin's right arm with the blade, he then used his right arm to punch Goblin hard in the face.

Goblin flew a few meters backwards and landed on his back but got quickly up on his feet again and took out a second pumpkin blade and tried to stab Spidey in the head and the chest but the wall-crawler leaned back and put his hands on the ground before he brought both his feet into Goblin's chin HARD and the Goblin was lifted completely of the ground and up in the air before he crashed into the ground.

But a few seconds after Spidey came up on his feet so was Goblin also getting up on his feet, he took out a pumpkin bomb and threw it, Spidey jumped out of the way but Goblin had only thrown that bomb to distract Spidey so that he could get closer, he brought both blades towards Spidey's chest. Spider-Man knew that he would have to do something and fast or he was done for, he moved his right arm in front of his chest and the blades digged themselves into the arm, he gritted his teeth before he knocked Goblin's arms away and kicked him hard enough in the chest to make him fly through a wall.

Spidey shot web over his wounds to stop some of the bleeding, he was walking towards the Goblin who for the moment couldn't move because of the pain, but then he was almost in front of the Goblin so did he press a button on his belt and Spider-Man's spider sense shouted like crazy, he looked around and saw Goblin's glider coming towards him.

Spider-Man jumped up to avoid it and it flew towards the Goblin who grabbed it and it began to fly away, Spidey tried to shot a web at the glider but both his web shooters was empty, he growled and looked up and saw that the Goblin was so far away that he would never catch up to him.

AN HOUR LATER IN PETER'S ROOM,

Peter gasped as he cleaned the wounds on his arm and then put bandages on them, he had learned to treat himself pretty good since he hadn't had anyone to help him before, he was thinking about the Goblin, he knew it wasn't Menken and he also knew that this wasn't Harry's mom or someone she hired to be the Goblin, this Goblin had the body of a teen so he was sure that it was his last suspect, but he hoped that he was wrong.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL,

Peter was waiting alone at the lockers for Harry who said that he wanted to talk to Peter, suddenly his spider sense went off, he looked around and saw Harry coming towards him, he got worried because if his spider sense warned him for Harry then he must be right about his suspicion.

Harry stopped in front of Peter, "Hey Harry, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Harry looked Peter in the eyes, "You're going to tell me where I can find Spider-Man". Peter sighed, "Harry I have already told, I don't know where he is or who he is, I only take pictures of him".

Before Peter could react so had Harry grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the lockers with enough force to dent them, Peter gritted his teeth in pain, "Don't play dumb with me Parker, I know that you know who he is, NOW TELL ME!" Harry continued adding pressure and Peter felt the lockers starting to give after, he knew that they would break if he didn't do something and fast.

Peter grabbed Harry's arms and used his spider strength to break free and push Harry away from him, "Harry stop this, you don't know what you're doing". Harry looked at him angry, "How can you be so strong Parker, I don't get how a pathetic science nerd like you can…" Harry suddenly got quiet and looked closely at Peter, he saw that he had a few bruises on his face, Harry's eyes narrow and he walked away.

Peter took out his phone and called Captain Stacy, "Captain it's me, I know who the new Green Goblin is, call Gwen and tell her to get home and I will call Mary Jane and tell her to come to your house as well". After George said that he would so did Peter call MJ and told her to get to Gwen's house as fast as she could only to find out that she and Gwen was almost at Gwen's house and then told her that he would be there soon, he then took and changed into his costume and swung towards Gwen's house.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

MJ, Gwen and George was waiting for Peter to come and then they head someone knock on the door, George opened the door and saw Peter outside it, he told Peter to come in and he did, Gwen and MJ was soon in front of him, "Peter what's going on, my dad have told us that you know who the new Green Goblin is".

Peter sighed and nodded, "It's Harry, Harry is the new Green Goblin", everyone gasped in shock and Gwen shook her head, "He can't be Peter, he just can't be", Peter looked at her, "I don't want to believe it either but Gwen, my spider sense warned me for him and he pushed me into the lockers with enough force to dent them, it can't be a coincidence that he has gotten this strong just as a new Gobby shows up".

Gwen sighed, she didn't want to believe it but what Peter said made sense, she just didn't want to think that Harry's hatred for Spider-Man who was Peter was so deep, she took and hugged Peter soon followed by MJ and both of them asked him to be careful and George nodded, "Yeah be careful Pete, I think the battle you had with him yesterday was just a warm-up, I think the real battle will start soon". Peter nodded, he was thinking the same thing.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HARRY,

Harry was walking back and forth in his living room while he was thinking, after his encounter with Peter in school so did he begin to put the pieces together, he thought:

_All the times he was late and tired, all the disappearances and all the times he came to school with bruises and wounds, how could I have missed it? Peter Parker doesn't know Spider-Man he IS Spider-Man and has always been since the wall-crawler first showed up._

Harry was furious, Peter was supposed to be his best friend but he had killed his father, he swore to get his revenge on Spider-Man who he now knew was Peter Parker, "Just you wait Parker, I will destroy you and all you care about, in the name of my father Norman Osborn".

**Harry has figured out that Peter is Spider-Man and Peter has figured out that Harry is Green Goblin, this is the signs of a big battle coming their way but what will happen? Will Harry be able to kill Peter and get his revenge or will Peter be able to stop Harry without hurting him? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. Spidey vs Goblin round 2, Peter vs Harry

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**Las time so did Spider-Man help save people from a burning building which had been attacked by the Goblin, later that afternoon so did he get attacked by the green faced freak, they were pretty even but Spidey managed to overpower him but he managed to escape Spidey. Later so did Harry try to make Peter tell him where to find Spider-Man only to realize that Peter is Spider-Man, now that Harry know who his enemy is when is he going to attack and can Peter stop him before some else gets hurt? **

Chapter 5- Spidey vs Goblin round 2, Peter vs Harry

A FEW DAYS AFTER THE PETER AND HARRY'S TALK AT THE SCHOOL,

Peter was sat in front of his computer and was checking his latest Spider-Man pictures that he was going to sell to the Bugle the next day, but the thing was, he had already checked them a few times but he couldn't really focus on them or anything else for that matter, all he could think about was that Harry had become the new Green Goblin and he was sad that his friend had done something like this crazy only to get even with the web-head.

He sighed and stood up, he couldn't focus on anything else so he gave up trying to check the photos, he went down to check how it was with his aunt May, he didn't see her anywhere, he wondered where she could be, he suddenly saw a note on the fridge he walked over to it and took the note that was from his aunt she said that she was going to be over at Anna Watson's house for a few hours and if he needed anything he could always come over there or call.

Peter smiled, he was glad that at least his aunt didn't have as much troubles as he had on daily bases, if she did she could get another heart attack and that's not something Peter wants to happen again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HARRY,

Harry was sitting at his computer and looked through different files, new reports and news articles about Spider-Man, he had both seen the wall-crawler in action and fought him as well but he wanted to study him as much as he could so that he wouldn't take him by surprise. What he found most troublesome was his incredible durability and his ability to heal fast, that could be trouble.

"He's faster than me, more agile than me and has a little more strength than I do, I will have to find a way to gain the upper hand over him, and I think that my new weapon can help me with just that, just you wait Peter I coming for you and I'm going to destroy you".

TWO HOURS LATER AT THE PARKER'S HOUSE,

Peter was sitting at the table trying to do a little of his biology homework, he been so focused on the Goblin that he had not done his homework and it was going to be turned in the next day, if he could just focus so wouldn't it be a problem but his thoughts continued to go back to Harry from time to time, the Goblin hadn't been spotted since their last fight and Peter wondered why Harry hadn't shown himself again.

Suddenly so did his spider sense began to tingle, it nudged him to look out through the window, he walked over to it in time to see a pumpkin bomb come towards the house, he quickly jumped back as a big portion of the kitchen was blown up, Peter immediately knew that Harry had figured out his secret, he began to pull of his clothes and revealed his costume as his spider sense warned him just as another pumpkin bomb hit his aunt's bedroom upstairs which just happened to be right over the kitchen, Peter had just put on the mask then a big portion of the kitchen roof fell over him and he shielded himself with his arms as good as he could.

Outside so did Harry hover on his glider while being in his Green Goblin costume, he saw a big piece of the house collapse and he had seen Peter in the kitchen so he knew that the rubble had fallen on him, he smiled a sick smile but quickly got shocked as something was moving under the rubble, he got up another pumpkin bomb but was too slow as Spider-Man jumped out of the rubble and collided with him, making him drop the bomb and it exploded on the ground.

Spidey grabbed Goblin's arms and Goblin fought to overpower the web-slinger, the glider took up in the air and was flying towards the city.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER,

Anna Watson and her nice Mary Jane was sitting at the table and was talking to aunt May, "So May, how is Peter today?" May smiled sadly at Anna, "He's fine but he seems worried about something, I can't understand what he could be worried about but from what I can see by looking at his face it must be something serious, you wouldn't know what it is Mary Jane?" Mary Jane looked at her, she knew exactly what it was but it wasn't her place to tell her, "No I don't".

Suddenly so heard they an explosion and then another one and the three women got shocked, after about a minute of shock so did they run out to see Spider-Man struggle with the Goblin on his glider and that a big piece of May's house had been destroyed.

May screamed in horror, "Peter, NO PETER!" some other people also came out after the explosions stopped and looked in shock at the house, May tried to run towards the house but MJ held her back, "Mrs Parker calm down, I'm sure Peter is alright", while she was trying to calm May down so did she look up in the air and saw that the glider and the two fighters was almost out of sight, she hoped that Peter was going to be okay.

WITH SPIDER-MAN AND THE GOBLIN,

"HARRY DON'T DO THIS!" shouted Spider-Man as they were flying towards the city high up in the air, Harry didn't responded and headbutted the web-head, stunning him enough for the Goblin to get one of his arms free and he used it to punch Spidey in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND BUT YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" The Goblin tried to strike Spidey in the face again but the web-head ducked and grabbed his arm again. The two of them flew through the city while they struggled against each other, Peter knew that he was a little stronger and hoped that he could hold Harry long enough to talk some sense into him.

But then his spider sense began to tingle, he looked around to see that they were in a collision course with a building, the Goblin rammed into the building at top speed and Spidey gasped in pain as his back collided with the wall. Goblin grabbed the wall-crawler and threw him away, Spider-Man quickly shot a web and swung around towards the Goblin again who threw a few pumpkin bombs at him, he dodged them but they hit the building and exploded, a lot of rubble fell towards the ground and Spidey jumped after it, he managed to catch it with his web before it could hit the people on the ground.

But then his spider sense tingled again and he saw the Goblin coming towards him while the forked blade came out from the mouth at the front of the glider, Spidey got an idea and swung the rubble that he held in his web and he managed to hit the underside of the glider making it spin out of control, he then threw the rubble onto the rooftop of a nearby building and then went after the Goblin, Peter knew now that he would have to fight Harry but it didn't mean that he would stop trying to talk some sense into Harry as well.

The Green Goblin managed to stop his glider from spinning, he looked around only to see Spider-Man coming towards him and got punched in the face making his glider spin again, he managed to stop and threw a few pumpkin blades at Spidey who managed to dodge them, he landed behind the Goblin and grabbed him from behind, "Oh so you want to go for a ride Pete? Very well then just hold on for your life web-spinner or you might lose it". He hit the pedal and the glider began to fly higher and higher up in the air, once they had gotten high up enough so did the Goblin make electricity flew through his costume which made Spider-Man scream in pain, Goblin took advantage of the web-head's pain and broke free from his grip and punched him in the face and made him fall off the glider while they were a few hundred meters up in the air with no buildings nearby.

Spidey recovered from both the electricity and the punch and saw that he was falling towards the ground, he began to panic as he got closer and closer to the ground but then saw a Channel 7 news helicopter, he quickly shot a web-line at it and used it to launch himself at a few rooftops that was a few meters away and about 5 meters down. Spider-Man landed hard on the roof but got quickly up on his feet again and looked at the Goblin who came towards him with an angry expression on his face.

"I won't let you go down the same path your father did, please land that thing and let's talk about this", but the Goblin got a sick smile and took out a few pumpkin blades and then threw them at the news helicopter, they destroyed the rotor blades on the helicopter and it began to fall towards the ground, Spidey quickly jumped off the roof after it.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER,

George was making himself coffee while Gwen was watching the news, suddenly so did Gwen scream and George ran into the living room, "Gwen what's wrong?" She didn't answer him and just pointed at the TV, George looked at it and saw a direct sending on channel 7 from Brooklyn there Spider-Man and the Green Goblin was fighting each other, they saw Spider-Man say something and realized that Peter must be trying to talk this out with Harry.

But then the Goblin took out a few pumpkin blades and to George and Gwen's horror attacked the news helicopter, the pilot screamed that they were going to crash and the reporter screamed and the last thing the camera caught before the cameraman dropped it as he held on for dear life was Spider-Man jumping after the helicopter, Gwen and George hoped that he would be able to save them.

BACK TO SPIDER-MAN,

Spider-Man straightened his body to fall faster and fell past the helicopter and began to form a giant web under it, he swung out of the way as the helicopter fell into the web, he landed on the web and ripped off the door to the helicopter and helped the pilot, the reporter and the cameraman out of it, the reporter and the cameraman held onto him while he grabbed the pilot and then jumped off the web and landed on the ground. After he had gotten them safely to the ground so did he shot two web-lines, one for two buildings, he pulled in the webs and then slingshot himself up in the air towards the Goblin, he had realized that there was no talking to Harry now and that there were only one thing to do, he had to take Harry down.

Goblin hovered a bit over the helicopter and saw Spider-Man put the people down and he prepared himself to strike as soon as Spider-Man began to swing towards him, but to his shock and confusing so did Spider-Man shot a web at two buildings, he didn't understand why until the web-head pulled in the webs and slingshot himself towards him.

Taken by surprise he tried to avoid but he was too slow and Spider-Man rammed his shoulder into his chest sending both them and the glider on a free fly trip into the sky, Spidey grabbed the front of Goblin's costume and gave him a powerful headbutt, his head flew backwards but Spidey pulled so his head flew forwards and into the powerful punch he had just thrown at him, Spidey kept punching the Goblin and he was beginning to see spots. Spidey knew that just a few more punches was going to do it but then his spider sense warned him for danger right before he was hit in the chest by a beam from the Goblin's glove, but unlike the normal green energy beams so was this one blue and Spidey's body felt weird, the Goblin grabbed him by the front of his costume, "happy landing Spider-Man". He gave Spidey a powerful uppercut that sent him of the glider, they were pretty far up again and he began to fall down, normally this wouldn't be a problem since once he was close enough he would just shot a web at a building to save himself, there was however a problem, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER AT THE WATSON'S HOUSE,

Mary Jane, Anna and May followed the battle on the TV, they had seen Spidey saw the people in the helicopter and then engaged the Goblin again, but after a few minutes of Spidey beating the crap out of him so did Spidey get hit by something and then fell through the sky, May and Anna got worried then they saw that but MJ got really scared, she wondered why Peter didn't shot a web to save himself only to realize in horror that he couldn't move, she knew that if he wasn't able to move soon so would he die then he crashed into the ground.

BACK TO SPIDEY,

_DAMMIT, I can't move, Harry must have hit me with a powerful stun blast, if I'm not able to move soon so am I going to die, come on Pete do something, Spidey thought as he fell and then he got an idea._

He tried to move his fingers on both hands, he just needed one of his hands to save himself, after a few tries so could he move the fingers on his right hand, he quickly fired a web-line and grabbed it, preventing him from falling to the ground but he did crash into a building, he gasped in pain but stuck his fingers to the wall to prevent himself from falling again. After a few seconds so was he able to move again, not as good as normal but he could still move, he looked at the Goblin who hovered a bit over him and looked amazed, "I'm impressed, that stun blast would have made a entire football team on steroids unable to move for 15 minutes and you can move after one minute and a half, maybe not as good as normal but still, you can move which is amazing". 

The Goblin began to shot energy beams at him and Spidey ducked for them as he recovered, as soon as Spidey had recovered completely so did he jump on the Goblin again who smiled evilly at him, "It's safe to say that the best friends Peter and Harry is gone and in their place is now the mortal enemies Spider-Man and Green Goblin". He punched Spidey and he flew off the glider but quickly shot a web and made his way back towards the Goblin who threw a pumpkin bomb at him, Spidey caught it with a web and then jumped at the Goblin, while he tackled the Goblin so did he also slam the bomb into the underside of the glider, damaging the engine and making it lose power.

The glider was slowly falling towards the ground as the two of them continued to fight each other, the glider then lost its remaining power and fell straight for the street, Spidey's spider sense warned him and he looked behind to see the ground right before they crashed, the glider exploded and the two of them was sent flying, they both landed hard on the ground, the entire right arm of Spidey's suit was gone as well as the glove so his web shooter was visible, his left boot was also gone as well as a big piece of the chest part of his costume, similar damages had happened to the Goblin's costume.

The people looked at them as they got up and stared at each other while breathing heavily, the Goblin looked at him with hatred visible in his eyes, "I'm going to destroy you Spider-Man and then I will destroy your family like you destroyed mine". Spider-Man felt his anger rising, threatening him he could accept but no one and he really meant NO ONE threatened his aunt May.

He shot a web at Goblin and pulled him towards himself, he grabbed the Goblin and punched him hard in the face before he grabbed his head and kneed him in the face and finally punched him in the chest hard enough to send him flying into a wall and make cracks in the wall, but as he looked at his enemy who was temporally down so did his spider sense nudge him to look down, he did and saw two pumpkin bombs at his feet, he was unable to get away in time and the bombs exploded and sent him through a wall.

Goblin came up on his feet just as Spidey walked out through the wall, some of his brown hair was visible, both of them knew that this was it, this would be the last attack, whoever got in their attack would be the winner, they ran towards each other, Goblin tried to punch Spidey but the web-head dodged and delivered a powerful punch to his face making him spin through the air before crashing through a wall.

Spider-Man heard police cars getting closer and knew that they just couldn't find him, if they did so would Peter feel bad for making Harry get locked up in a mental institute and he knew that Harry would gladly talk about his secret and then soon so would everyone know that he was Spider-Man.

Spidey limped over to Goblin and picked him up and put him under his arm before he shot a web and swung towards the rooftops while he wanted to scream in pain because it hurt just by swinging, he landed on a roof and called Captain Stacy who answered, "Hello Captain it's me, I took Harry down but if he gets locked up in a mental institute so am I sure he will tell everyone who I am so we will have to keep him in one of those special cells behind the old station, there we placed the symbiotes".

George agreed and Peter told him where to pick him up, George was there in less than 10 minutes, Spidey quickly put Harry in the backseat while he entered the passenger seat. After another 10 minutes so were they at the old station and went down to the special cells and George told Peter which one to put Harry in until they knew what to do with him, "Will this hold him?" George looked at him, "This cell was design to hold a prisoner who killed five police officers with his bare hands until they managed to take him down, if he even tries to get out so will knockout gas enough to put Rhino to sleep for a week be released, now we will just have to find a good excuse to tell your aunt as well as find some other clothes for you".

Peter told him about a hiding spot there he had placed a few spare clothes in case of an emergency, they went to that place and Peter put the clothes on and then they drove towards the Watson's house since he believed his aunt would still be there.

20 MINUTES LATER IN FOREST HILL,

May Parker was worried, she had tried to reach Peter but she couldn't reach him on his cell phone, Mary Jane kept telling her to stay calm but she couldn't, soon so did someone knock on the door and Anna went and opened it and then told May to come quickly, May came to the door and gasped as she saw George Stacy support a bleeding Peter, George told her that he had found him in a alley a bit away and that Peter didn't recognize him at first, all this time Peter only thought about how he had been forced to lock up Harry who he had been his best friend, he wondered what other unpleasant surprises that waited for him.

**So after a long and hard battle so managed Peter to take down Harry but is the threat of the Green Goblin over once and for all or will more danger connected to the green faced freak show up? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	6. The return of the original Green Goblin

The Final battle between the Spider and the Goblin

**Last time so did Harry attack Peter at his home before they engaged in battle, at first so tried Peter to talk some sense into Harry but soon realized that Harry was blinded by hatred and that he had to take him down, after a long and hard battle so did he finally managed to defeat Harry but couldn't turn him over to the police because he knew that Harry would talk about his secret identity so he and George locked him up in the same place as the symbiotes, is the threat of the Green Goblin finally over?**

Chapter 6- The return of the original Green Goblin

Peter was gasping as he was sitting in Mary Jane's room while she and Gwen was looking over his injuries from his fight with Harry, he had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body and his suit would take at least 2 weeks to repair, he on the other hand would heal fast, some of his smaller wounds would be almost healed by tomorrow.

While Gwen was bandaging one of his arms so did she ask what she had been wondering since after the fight, "Peter, what happened to Harry?" Peter looked at her, "Your dad and I put him in the same place we imprisoned the symbiotes and he will stay there until we have figured out what to do with him".

Gwen got a sad look on her face, both for what had happened to Harry and that Peter was the one who had been forced to take him down and lock him away, she and he looked each other in the eyes and MJ could see that they might want some alone time and left the room, Gwen put her hand on Peter's, "Peter I can't understand where you find the strength to keep doing this, after all you have gone through I would've suspected you to put the suit away".

Peter smiled, "I keep going for two reasons, 1 I promised uncle Ben on his grave that I would never look the other way again and 2 I really care what happens to other people, I don't want them to lose someone like I did because of I didn't do anything even though I could do something to prevent it".

Gwen sighed and looked down in the floor, she knew that Peter cared about what happened to others, he had always done and he had also told her and Mary Jane about why he started fighting crimes as Spider-Man, how he had tried to win money and then he didn't get the money let the cat burglar run past him, he then heard that his uncle had been shot and chased the criminal down only to his horror find out that it was the same man he had let go, after that day so was the crime fighter Spider-Man born.

Gwen and Peter looked at each other, they then leaned in and kissed each other, they kissed for a few seconds before someone knocked on the door and they jumped away from each other, his aunt came into the room with some food, "Peter dear are you sure that you want to go to school tomorrow? You must still be really hurt after that accident from the battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin".

Gwen slightly giggled, May had been worried about Peter being under the rubble of the house, she wondered how the kind old lady would react if she knew that he had been fighting the Goblin since he is Spider-Man. Peter smiled at his aunt May, "I'm fine aunt May I wasn't that hurt so I'm not in that much pain anymore so I can and will go to school tomorrow".

May asked him to be careful and if he was in pain he should get back to the Watson's house there they were staying until their house could be repaired, she left the room and Peter took the food and began to eat, once he was finished so did he pick up his shirt and put it on and was walked towards the window to Gwen's shock, "Where are you going?" He looked at her, "I need my spare suit and a few web cartridges because I am almost out of web fluid".

Before Gwen could say anything so had Peter jumped out through the window and landed on the ground while he silently made his way towards his home who no one was allowed near, he sneaked around to where his window was and made sure no one saw him before he jumped up on the wall and crawled up to his window. Because of his life as Spider-Man so did he barely lock his window, he opened it and went inside his room, he went over to the place there he was hiding his Spider-Man stuff, he packed his spare suit and a lot of web cartridges in a bag before he once again went towards the window, he looked again that no one saw him and stuck to the wall while he closed his window and then jumped down.

He snuck back to the Watson's house and made sure that Mrs Watson and his aunt was on the on the lower floor before he went back to MJ's window and jumped up to it, his sudden appearance in the window made both MJ and Gwen jump in shock, he told them that he would go to sleep since he had a long day today, he went up to the attic there a bed had been prepared to him as he had asked for.

THE NEXT DAY 5.30 AM IN THE MORNING,

Peter woke up in the attic and smiled as he saw that a lot of his wounds was gone and the others was healing nicely, he jumped up onto the roof in the attic and then jumped from wall to wall, after a few minutes of doing that so did he jumped down again, from what he could tell so was he almost fully recovered but some movements still hurt.

He went back to his bed and sat down on it while reading a book, after about a hour later so did his aunt knock on the door to the attic and told him that breakfast was ready, Peter put the book away and got dressed, he then went down there the three women in the house was already eating, he sat down as well and began to eat.

After they were finished so did they get outside and saw that Captain Stacy's car was waiting for them, they got inside and George asked Peter how it was with him today, "I'm fine Captain Stacy, almost all my smaller wounds and bruises has disappeared and only some of my bigger movements hurts". George nodded and smiled then he heard that Peter was healing nicely and he as usual get astonished over Peter incredible healing factor, they had soon reached the school and all four of them got out of the car and entered the building.

A FEW HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL,

Mary Jane was looking around until she heard someone shout her name and saw Gwen coming towards her, "Hi MJ have you seen Peter?" MJ shook her head and sighed, because both she and Gwen had a good idea what he was doing right now, suddenly they heard the students outside began to cheer and looked up in time to see Spider-Man pass over their heads, Gwen and MJ both sighed as they saw him swing away and hoped that he would be careful.

WITH SPIDEY,

Spider-Man was swinging through the air, he had been looking forward to this the whole day, there was nothing like feeling the wind in your face as you swung through the air in a web-line.

_I hope that I won't have to deal with anymore super baddies for a few more days, my body still need time to fully recover so I shouldn't really fight any super… SPIDER SENSE! Spider-Man though as his spider sense went berserk._

Spider-Man looked up in time to see a pumpkin bomb come towards him, he had just gotten over his shock as it hit his chest and exploded sending him flying to a roof, he gasped in pain as he hit the roof, he fought to get back up as he lifted his head and to his horror saw Green Goblin in front of him. He knew that this couldn't be Harry, this Goblin was much calmer than Harry had been and this Goblin were also bigger, Spidey got a idea of who it could be, the only one it could be, but it couldn't be true.

"You-you can't be, there is now way you can be…" The Goblin chuckled as he hovered right over the roof in front of Spider-Man, "What's wrong Spidey? You look like you have seen a ghost", He grabbed the bottom of his mask and began to pull it up and soon so did a shocked Spider-Man look into the face of Norman Osborn.

Spidey couldn't freaking believe his eyes, "Norman Osborn, you're alive? How can you be? I saw you crash into that water tower full with pumpkin bombs with my own eyes", Norman got a big smirk on his face, "I got off the glider before it fell into it, then I realized that everyone thought that I was dead so did I use it as an opportunity to both try and turn the public against you and to make my son mature and become a man so I left the country for a few months so no one would suspect that I was actually alive".

Spider-Man felt his anger rising when he heard the last part, he got upon his legs and looked at Norman, "Harry was a good guy, a fine young man as he was, but you just needed to mess with him, your own son". Norman looked at him, "He needed to grow up, he couldn't act like a child anymore, but I must admit that then I got back to the city a few days ago so wasn't I expecting to see you fight a new Green Goblin on the TV, I knew immediately that it was Harry and I was impressed over how good he handled you. I got a little disappointed however then you managed to defeat him, however I saw it as an opportunity, I would finish what my son started and destroy my greatest enemy while he was still weak".

Spider-Man lifted his hand and pointed at Norman, "You won't win Osborn and you know it, I will take you down and hand you over to the police", Norman's smirk got bigger and lifted his hand to the mask, "Enough talking, time to end this Spider-Man". He pulled down the mask over his face again and got two pumpkin bombs in his hands and threw them at Spidey who back flipped off the roof before they hit, he gasped in pain then he flipped his body was really hurting again.

He began to swing away with the Goblin not far behind him, he knew that he was not in any condition to fight someone who was almost as strong as he was, so instead of fighting with him head-on so was he going to fight him with the element of surprise. He quickly swung around a building with the Goblin after him, but to the Goblin's shock so was Spider-man gone, he didn't understand it, he couldn't have gotten away so quickly, he was fast but not that fast.

However if he had looked up so would he have seen Spider-Man on the wall right over his head, the web-head quickly let go of the wall and fell towards the Goblin and landed on his shoulders and began to punch the shocked villain in the head. Norman pushed a button on his belt and Spidey's spider sense tingled and he quickly jumped off the Goblin just as electricity flew through his costume, Spidey shot two webs and hit two buildings that was close to each other he pulled so that he flew towards them with the Goblin flying after him.

But as he flew between the two buildings so did Spidey shot two new webs at them and held them as he continued to hold them as he continued flying, soon so did he stop and the webs then pulled him back and he got slingshot at the Goblin who didn't had a chance to avoid and Spidey slammed into him like he had been shot out of a cannon, the glider flew after them and the Goblin pulled out another pumpkin bomb. Thinking fast so did Spidey snatch the bomb as he pushed the Goblin towards the ground and he shot a web and waited until the glider had passed him, he then activated the bomb and threw it and hit the engine blowing it up, making the glider spin out of control before it crashed into a wall and exploded, he jumped towards the ground just as the Goblin painfully hit the ground.

The Goblin got back up on his feet in time to receive a powerful punch to the face, he looked up and saw Spidey that had just thrown another punch that nailed him in the face, the Goblin quickly lashed out with two punches and a kick that hit Spider-Man who gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain.

Spider-Man then gave Goblin a nasty spin kick to the head followed by a nasty uppercut and finally a powerful kick to the chest, finally knocking him unconscious, Spidey gasped for air as people from the street was gathering around him as well as news people was gathering, Spidey saw a familiar face coming towards him, Ned Lee, "Spidey, Spidey, Ned Lee from the Daily Bugle, didn't you fight this guy just yesterday?"

Spider-Man shook his head, "That was another Green Goblin, now ladies and gentleman, I present to you…" He bent down and grabbed Goblin's mask and ripped it off, "…Norman Osborn", Everyone gasped, there in front of them on the ground was Norman Osborn who was supposed to be dead, Spidey looked at them, "He made it look like he died to try and turn everyone against me, now if you excuse me, I have to go, I'm going to hand him over to the police but I need him for something else first.

Spidey shot a web and swung up to a roof with Norman, he pulled out his cell and called George, "Captain Stacy it's me, listen you won't believe who I just ran into, met me at the old station and hurry I'm only a few minutes away", he put away his cell phone and made his way to the old police station.

15 MINUTES LATER AT THE OLD POLICE STATION,

Spider-Man stood in front of the old station leaning against the wall with Norman on the ground next to him, he saw George's car and stood straight up, George got out of his car and got really shocked then he saw Norman Osborn, Spidey walked towards him while dragging Norman on the ground, "He just pretended to be dead to turn everyone against me and try and make Harry the son he wanted him to be, someone here need to see him before we put him in the vault".

George nodded, he knew what Peter meant, they went to the secret passage behind the station, but just as George opened it so grunted Norman as he began to regain consciousness, Spidey lifted him up and gave him a hard punch across the face, knocking him out again, he saw that George gave him a weird look, "If he woke up it could get troublesome, now let's go", George nodded and they went down, they soon stood outside of Harry's cell.

Peter put Norman against the wall next to the door as he opened it, Harry looked up then he heard the door open and immediately got an angry expression on his face when he saw Spider-Man in the door, "Easy Harry, I'm just here to show you something", "And what would that be pal". Spidey could hear venom in Harry's voice when he said the word pal, he grabbed Norman and held him in front of him so that Harry could see him and an expression of total shock appeared on Harry's face, "Your father just pretended to be dead to make me look like a villain and try and turn you into what he wanted you to be".

Harry looked shocked and then looked at Peter, "What are you going to do with him?" Peter looked at him, "What do you think Harry? I'm going to turn him over to the police and then get him locked up in the vault, ironic he will be put in the prison he built himself". Harry looked angry at him, he had just learned that his father was alive and now he was going to lose him again?

"Don't look at me like that Harry this is for the best, and after we have put Norman away so am I going to do everything I can to make you go back to how you were before", Spider-Man walked out of the cell and closed the door, he then nodded at George and the two of them left.

40 MINUTES LATER AT THE VAULT,

Spider-Man, George and the warden looked as the cell door for the newest inmate, Norman Osborn aka the original Green Goblin closed, Spidey thought that now so was the madness of the Green Goblin almost over, now there was only one more thing he had to do.

2 WEEKS LATER,

Peter and aunt May stood in front of their house that had completely repaired, they were both happy for being able to go home and Peter was happy for more reasons, now that he knew Norman was alive so didn't he need to feel guilty anymore, no one blamed him for Norman's death anymore and he had gone through Norman's files and found all of his secret hideouts and destroyed them as well as his Goblin technology and equipment and all the Globulin Green.

_For the first time in a very, VERY long time so do I really feel at peace, I have finally taken down the legacy of the Green Goblin and I put Norman Osborn behind bars and I think we're getting through to Harry, I think things are finally starting to look brighter for me, Peter though as he and his aunt May walked into their house and closed the door._

**So Peter stopped the Green Goblin for good and destroyed all the Goblin's tech and all the green so now he would not need to see him for a while, but that doesn't mean that our favorite web-slinger isn't going to have tough challenges waiting for him, who knows? The next one is maybe waiting for him around the next corner, only time will tell true believers and the only thing I have to say to Spidey is happy swinging web-head and good luck in the future. **


End file.
